Strict Mama
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: We all know Marinette as the cute, funny and kind girl we all love. But what if she turns out to be the strict mama we all are scared of?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)

Hello! So this is a story about Marinette being kinda strict but still don't worry it will have a romantic ending. I've give this rating cause i dont know where this will end up but hope you enjoy it. Here we begin. (Also I did a friend edits. Hope you like.)

(/A/N) -End of Author's Note

Emma and David, the two twins were circling around the table chasing each other. They did get a plenty of homework to complete but still they didn't care.

Come on, they were small kids after all!

Play time always comes before Homework now doesn't it?

But this wasn't an excuse for their mother, Marinette.

"Emma, David, Come here this instance!" she screamed from the next room.

The twins got frightened. They knew what was going to happen. Though they were used to it, every day seemed to get tougher. Actually everyday she seemed to get tougher.

The twins walked in to the feared territory of the house where their mom was standing holding a belt.

Usually it used to be a cane but today it was a **belt**! It was no normal belt, it was her dad's belt. It was very strong.

" Did you'll do your homework? " questioned the mother furiously.

The twins nodded in disagreement.

"NO! So you both haven't learnt your lesson now haven't you? Today I'll teach you such a lesson which you will remember your entire life. GET READY!"She announced furiously as she held David from his ear and took him near.

Marinette held the belt tight and firstly demonstrated it's strength by slamming it towards the ground. The sound made the twins shiver in fear.

She hit David hard in the leg.

"Aaaah!"He screamed.

"You dared to scream? You dare to scream? For every scream you'll get it from me double. Not the belt, for me!" she said she hit Emma hard too with belt

(Fine. It's totally okay to be scared but please don't take it wrong, Marinette being overly aggressive is the whole plot)

As the belt broke she started rolling her fists and twisting her neck. It seemed like she was going to WWE! Marinette hit the twins very hard, harder than what the belt hit them. It seemed like she didn't care. She made the feel like she was enjoying each and every moment of them getting beaten up

"Can't wait for tomorrow's session." She said as she did a little bit of stretching.

"I'm going out to the gym for my work out as soon as I'm done with the home workout. Don't dare to do anything mischievous! You know the price to pay." The mother announced exercising with her weight lifting equipment.

The twins didn't dare to move until their mother left the room. Adrien slowly crept in. He too knew that if he crept in earlier it would be double trouble both to him and his kids. Adrien comforted them.

"_Marinette was always the nice girl in the class. She was always ready to help anyone. She was kind, smart and funny. But... but.. what made her this ? What made her the 'strict mama'?"_

Adrien could only think about this...

What had happened to Marinette.

(A/N)

What has really happened to Marinette? I know , Marinette seems a little too aggressive in this but that's the whole plot. Please try to understand. Don't worry, Marinette will be our lovable caring character again. I hope to finish this story in 4 to 5 chapters and by the end of it you'll definitely get to see our old Mari again. Well, if you'll have any ideas for this story please do review. (Ways to make Mari look a little aggressive is also fine) Hope you liked it. Please do review... Until next time...

Note – I hope to update in small chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

Welcome to chapter 2 of this fanfic. I had a huge help from a friend about where this was heading up to. Thank you so much DearestMrlcarus for your help.

Note- in this story Hawkmoth has been defeated long time ago.

(/A/N)

Marinette was becoming more aggressive day by day. Adrien was really missing the previous her. Another day of physical punishment for Emma and David! It was always the same story. Adrien went to comfort them but today he said something different before leaving.

"I promise I'll bring your mama back to normal. Just give me some time. Well I hope Master Fu has done the needful." He sighed as he left the room.

Adrien took his bag and left home. A place which was no longer nice to be in. Marinette had always been there for him.

"This time it's my turn" He thought.

Adrien went inside Master Fu's residence. He hoped for a positive answer.

"Sit down young lad. I know what you want. You visit me every once a week hoping for an answer. It was really hard to decode this as this case is really very complicated Today I guess that I'll be able to answer it" Master Fu said as he greeted Adrien.

"Let me know master. I need to know it" Adrien pleaded.

"Patience! I'll take it from the top. You remember when Ladybug got akumatized?" Fu questioned.

(Apparently Ladybug had got akumatized a few years back when she was in love with Chat after Adrien rejected him. (Mentioned in detail in my other fanfic- How? A Flashback ). )

Adrien nodded in agreement.

"You see, the akuma may have been purified but..." Master Fu hesitated

"But what Master?" Adrien was now anxious.

"But the evil was not fully drained out. A portion of it had remained in her for the past few years. When Marinette had got pregnant I suppose that it may have got activated. Slowly it might have spread through her body making her evil.. Being evil doesn't need to always being having evil powers, being your opposite self can be it too. For instance Marinette was kind but now she doesn't care about how others feel." !aster Fu explained.

"I kmow" replied Adrien.

He remembers the particular moment when his wife had spilt hot coffee on him 2 months ago. He was reading the newspapers and the rage for not taking the coffee as soon as it was served was too expensive.

"But master, isn't there any cure?" Adrien questioned Master Fu

" There is one remedy. It's a miraculous." Master Fu replied.

"A miraculous? But don't we have them?" the blonde husband asked.

"We do have miraculouses but not the miraculous. The one that we need is not a real miraculous, it's a fake one which was powered by Hawkmoth long time ago. All its bad energy has been drained out so we can sucks up the evil in Marinette to it and later we can destroy it" Master Fu explained.

"But where can we find such a thing?" Adrien was perplexed.

" Boy! It's been a while. I'm 200 but I still can remember, aren't you some 20 odd? Anyways I'm obligated not to tell the answers directly. You got to find it. I'll give you a riddle. Solve it, then you'll get the answer" Master replied.

"Fine. But what if I don't get it?" Adrien muttered.

" Good question. There is a problem there. I forgot to mention earlier that we have less time in our hands. You see, Marinette was affected by this 14 years ago and it's going to be the 15th year by the end of this week, which is in exactly 3 days. It's been a long time Adrien. If you don't solve this within 3 days Marinette will forever be violent." He was regretful.

Marinette was a great soul but seeing her like this was really hard.

"What? Never mind, I can't waste a minute. I need to make her alright. Specially for my family." Adrien was determined to bring his kind wife back.

"Okay, then listen,

Enemies and friends form in time

But they are the ones who will be courageous

I hope this riddle did rhyme

They will definitely help with their fake Miraculous " Master Fu finished his riddle.

"Enemies and friends... so, the person is known to Mari. Courageous...? Maybe they fight with courage. So this person is Marinette's enemy and they fight all the time and she has a fake miraculous... Could it be... No ways... Lila?" Adrien figured out.

So then it was Lila's fake fox miraculous which was going to help them out. Unfortunately Lila and Adrien were not that close anymore and Adrien didn't know her whereabouts. But still he was determined to end this struggle his family was going through for years.

"Thank you master. 3 days left and I will solve this!" He said as he left.

(A/N)

Is Lila really the one who will help out Mari? If so will she agree? How is Adrien gong to solve this problem in 3 days? A lot of questions to be answered. To find out we will have to wait some more time. Please do review. Until next time. . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N)

Hi once again. So sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter. I may have a few in this chapter as well because of this dumb auto correct. But still hope you enjoy chapter 3. Also thank you so much for the reviews. FYI I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! !

(A/N)

"How am I going to find about Lila's whereabouts?" Adrien groaned as he went back home.

He looked at the time before he dared to step in to the torture territory. As he went in he could he yells for help but felt helpless about the situation. If he dared to take a step his children were the ones who were going to get affected.

Adrien slowly crept into his room hoping that his kids were okay. He saw his diary lying down on the side of his bed. He slowly took it into his hands and flipped to a blank page. Adrien took a pen which was gifted by Marinette long time ago when he got his first job.

"This may not be that expensive but yet it's a symbol of true love. I don't exactly know whether it is... well , Alya told me" her words back then echoed in his mind.

Adrien began to write in his diary.

"Dear diary,

It's been a hard time. Marinette has never been the same since long. If she caught me writing in you, I don't know why but for some reason she'll start to scold me and hit me too. Well. ... that's why I couldn't write in you for a long time. Let me take it from the top.

Marinette was a wonderful and kind girl. Yes, she was clumsy but still that was her style. Eventually we got married. Later on we had two beautiful little children, Emma and David. But that's when things started to get bad...

Marinette started to yell at the babies for things they couldn't control. For example, when they accidently knocked something down from the table she used to yell at them like they broke a 1 million dollar expensive golden trophy or something. But usually mothers won't scold for even such a thing now would they?

When the twins turned 5 she started to physically discipline them. At first I thought it may be because of stress or any hormone issues but it rose to great heights. I began to research on this. I took matters into my own hands and went to Master Fu.

At Master Fu's, I was being a very regular visitor. He told me that this was a very complicated case until today. He told me that we needed Lila's fake fox miraculous to cure Marinette. Well, he didn't exactly tell me that. Since a gardian's job is to only help his/her follower find the solutions to the problems and are obligated to tell them directly, he gave me a riddle to solve. It ended up at where I mentioned before. But he did also mention that I only had 3 days! I really got to solve this.

Bye! Hope to write soon.

Adrien" He wrote.

He closed his diary and began to think about Lila. Where could she be? How could he contact her? Will she help Mari?

It was then that an idea popped into his head. He checked the last page of his diary where he had written all the numbers of his classmates. Well, except Lila's. He decided to call one of his friends to get Lila's number. He first called Alya.

"Hi Alya! How are you doing? I know, it's been a long time. Well, you see. ... We have been having a few issues in our house and we are on the process of fixing it." Adrien partially lied.

Well, yes, he did have a few issues in his house but he wanted it to seem like he had to repair his house and hence he was busy.

"Oh! Really Adrien. You could have really called us though. Never mind. How's Marinette?" Alya questioned.

Adrien wanted to pour his heart out. He wanted to tell that Marinette was the reason he couldn't call. He wanted to ask for help from Alya to fix Marinette, but... this was about his family and he was not going to let anyone else in danger.

"She's doing fine Alya. You see, I just wanted to ask... do you have... um... Lila's number?" Adrien hesitated.

"Lila's, well yes I do. But still didn't you'll break up your ties like 14 years ago after she got exposed in front of the whole class. And besides, you'll promised to not look at each others faces for another 2000 years" Alya pointed out.

You can say that this was the very reason Adrien was afraid of. Back then he had had a big argument with Lila and both decided to not even look at each other.

"I know. But please! It will be a great help." Adrien pleaded.

"Fine! I'll text you the number. Also for a fact, Lila has really been on a world tour the past few days. I guess now she's on an island named... um... what was it again? Oh, ya... Sri Lanka.. Anyways I gotta go. Need to pick Tommy up from karate classes. He is a bit of a good fighter you know?" Alya added.

" Oh, thanks. Bye" Adrien cut the line.

He was devastated. He only had 3 days to do whatever he could and Lila was basically on the other side of the world. He had to do something. But... what?

(A/N)

So, hope you liked it. Lila had travelled so far to Sri Lanka? What was Adrien going to do? If you have any ideas please do tell me. Please do review. Until next time. . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)

So hi once again, and for those who are slightly unsure about Sri Lanka, it's an island located south to India. Also i know that there were a few spelling errors in the previous chapter and may have a few in this chap too because of this dumb auto correct. So please excuse me. Here we are at Chapter 4.

Yep, the same old, I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! !

(/A/N)

Adrien was determined to fix this problem but at the same time, he was helpless!

Lila was off to some country named Sri Lanka and he was here sitting in his room in Paris. He dialed the number Alya sent him and hoped that someone answered him.

"Hi! This is Lila speaking. Who is this?"Lila questioned with a new found accent.

"Oh! So you haven't blocked me, just deleted. I see! Well, hi Lila. I want a small help. This is you know... your very old classmate... Adrien" He spoke.

"Adrien! What made you call me? Wanna kneel down at me and apologise?" she laughed.

"Uh! You haven't lost your attitude. No! But I need a help." Adrien replied

"What does mister blonde want?" she said sarcastically.

"Remember that FAKE fox miraculous you showed me? Well, I need it." Adrien groaned.

"For what?" Lila groaned back.

"Well you see, Marinette needs help" Adrien whispered.

" Marinette? Really? You thought I'll help her? Listen blonde head, I may have had a crush on you and we may have developed attitudes over each other after the grand reveal of my lies... but I'm no longer the same person. I'll help her, but if you do something in return." Lila was definitely upto something.

But Adrien was desparate.

"Go on" Adrien let Lila go ahead.

"I want you to bow down to me and ask for forgiveness in the open"Lila added with a ferocious evil laughter.

"Uh! Whatever you say Lila" Adrien agreed.

" Fine, I'm leaving tomorrow and will be back home. My flight lands at around 10.00a. . We will meet up at the airport" Lila finished.

Both of them agreed. Adrien was furious at Lila but not as much as Marinette was going to be if she knew his mission. Adrien slowly cut the line and went down for dinner.

He got up next morning with the hope of seeing both Lila and a good Marinette. He cut off the previous day from the calendar just to remind himself that he only had 2 days left.

Adrien had a hard time deciding whether to keep Emma and David at home or not. Finally he decided to talk to the two.

"Kids listen, you're 8 now. So basically I know you can understand most of the words I say. So here goes nothing. I'm going to leave you with your mama until I come back from the airport. I will try to come ASAP but please trust me... If I take you both with me you will have to eat it harder from your mother." He requested.

"Papa, please!" Emma pleaded.

"We don't want to get more beatings from mama" David added.

"Kids, please bare it up, if not you will have to bear it up for your entire life" Adrien requested.

He bid the teary kids goodbye. He then bid his Evil wife aka EvilMari goodbye hoping that this was the last one he had to do.

On the way Adrien picked Master Fu and headed towards the airport. It was a very long journey. They reached at around 10.15 a.m. Lila's flight had already landed. They were impatiently waiting for her. Finally she came out.

"Hi there Adrien! Look, I'm coming with you because I need to know that I'm getting that public humiliation out of you. Here take this miraculous" Lila said as she gave her fake miraculous to the former cat miraculous owner.

"Thank you and Fine! Come with us all I need is this miraculous and Mari to get cured" Adrien muttered.

"Are you sure?" Master Fu questioned pointing at Lila.

"I didn't know Master but yes... All I know is that I need to cure my wife. " He replied

Adrien was hasty. He didn't know that he will have to face the consequences for bringing Lila in.

(A/N)

How was it? Yes, the previous chapter was a little cranky but don't worry the adventure is just beginning. How about we go a little bit fast forward to a future chapter?

"_**What's your problem? Huh? And I thought you wanted to name him Hugo?" she said trying to humiliate them.**_

" _**It was my husband's idea. And how dare you even think of doing this?" Marinette replied.**_

_***slap***_

_**Yes she slapped her!**_

I won't promise this to be in the next chapter, but yes a future one. Hope you like this chapter. Please do review. Until next time. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N)

Hi once again. Here we are at Chapter 5. Yeah! ... I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! ! (BTW this dialogue has been fed in to my device! )

(/A/N)

The trio went to the house of the former ladybug miraculous owner. Well technically, Marinette's. Adrien knew that he had quicken up as he had less than 48 hrs left with him. He drove as fast as she could. They finally reached his house.

The twins came running in the sight of their father.

"Emma, David, where is your mama?" Adrien whispered.

"She said she had to rest." Emma answered.

"Great! This will make it easier for us!" Master Fu added.

"How master?" Adrien questioned

" See, it'll be easier for us to sick the evil energy." Master Fu explained

" Fine! Shall we proceed?" Lila groaned.

The trio with the twins went in to the room Marinette was resting in.

"Hold it near her heart" Master instructed.

Adrien held it close to her chest.

"It's on the left side!" Lila exclaimed

"I know!" Adrien groaned as he gently placed it near Marinette's heart.

"Fine. Here we go!" Fu said.

He started to chant something in a very unknown language. Marinette was shakin. Everyone seemed to start worrying. But it seemed like the evil energy was draining. As the draining stopped Master Fu began,

"Now, the most complex part. We need Ladybug to devilize this object otherwise Marinette will not be able to regain her normal form." He finished.

"What? Why? How?" Adrien was startled.

"Listen young lad, As you have seen the power of the akuma or evil is completely drained after the akuma is purified. The energy drained from your wife has now formed in to an akumatized butterfly, aka an akuma. We need ladybug to purify it"

"How?" Adrien questioned again.

"I brought the miraculous box with me. Since the real Ladybug is resting... its up to you now. You have to be Ladybug." Fu sighed as he handed over the box to Adrien.

Everyone was perplexed. Adrien didn't know what he was going to do as Ladybug. Lila couldn't believe that Marinette was Ladybug while the twins could understand no single word.

"Master, if this is what it takes... I'll do it, but... how am I going to wear the earing? " He asked.

"You have married a very creative lady. It's your time to show that you are no less." Master Fu pointed out.

Adrien looked around Marinette's room. He found a piece of string lying around. He slowly opened the miraculous box and tied the earing to the string. He then wrapped it around his neck. Tikki who had come out as soon as he took it out had watched all of this.

"What's it again"Adrien asked Tikki.

"Spots on" she replied.

"Tikki spots in" Adrien ordered as the red kwami entered the miraculous.

Adrien was now the male version of Ladybug.

"No ways! Seriously Adrien?" Lila screamed.

Marinette suddenly woke up at the sound. She was stunned by everything that happened. Slowly she understood everything. She jumped out if her bed, took the fake miraculous and put her hand in Master Fu's bag and ran. It seemed like she took something out of it. Marinette ran out if the house.

"Why are you shocked Master?" Adrien questioned.

"She... She stole the cat miraculous!" Master Fu exclaimed.

"What!" Adrien gasped.

(A/N)

Why didn't master Fu do anything when Marinette stole the cat miraculous? Was he too shocked or was Marinette too fast? But what matters the most is , what is going to happen next?. We go to wait and watch... Hope you like it. Please do review. Until next time. . .

Note- BTW I did say that this story will be around 4-5 chapters but I guess this will be slightly longer. The entire story will be uploaded before 23rd of April. (The day which my stupid school starts!)

(/A/N)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)

Hello everyone! Okay, so recently o watched the newly released Captain Marvel and that was just awesome! So yes, Here I am once again with chapter 6. Ya, ya... I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! ! !

(/A/N)

"You idiot! I if you hadn't screamed then Mari would be okay by now!" Adrien yelled at Lila

"Oh really? If you so didn't want me to do that why did you bring me here in the first place?" Lila questioned furiously.

"Huh? That's because you wanted to come and I wanted that miraculous of yours" Adrien shot back

The two were fighting verbally with high spirit. Master Fu who had noticed that the kids too couldn't bear this up decided to speak up,

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! This is both of your faults. If Adrien, you hadn't brought Lila here despite my warning and Lila, you wouldn't have screamed from the top of your lungs nothing would have happened." Master Fu shouted.

Adrien was stunned. For all the years he had worked with Master Fu he had never seen him so angry.

" Listen you have less than 48 hours and you must find Marinette and fix her before she does anything wrong to anyone... specially" Master tool a deep breath, " Plagg" he finished.

" No, I can't let anything happen to Mari or Plagg. This. ... this was all my fault and I'm going to fix it" Adrien was determined.

" Good, now since your wife stole that fake miraculous too you have to get it from her, break it and then purify the akuma, got it?" Fu questioned.

"Yes Master" Adrien replied as he went out to find his Evil wife.

On the other hand Marinette had already ran a great deal. She was now hiding near an underground railway line. Mari slowly opened the box in her hand and took out the ring in it. Plagg slowly appeared.

"Hi! Wait, aren't you Marinette. How are you doing?" Plagg questioned rather in a friendly manner.

" Fine" Marinette replied furiously.

"W...w... wait, are you akumatized? And isn't that where your akuma is? But wasn't Hawkmoth defeated long time ago, like how?" Plagg hesitated

"You're a kwami with a lot of questions. Just tell me what the words are!" Marinette demanded.

"Oh no I'm not!" Plagg replied.

" Really little black thing there. Listen, You don't know what I can do" Mari pointed out.

She took Plagg into her hands and began squeezing him from his neck.

"L...Let m...me g... go" Plagg requested.

" What are the words!" Marinette demanded once again.

"Cl...claws out" Plagg replied again.

Mari let Plagg go as she wore the grey ring.

"Plagg, claws out!" she declared.

They black kwami went inside the miraculous and energised the akumatized lady. She was now wearing a skin tight black suite with a little bell. Her claws were longer than that of the re all Chat's back then.

As Kitty Noir, ( What she called herself) was racing through the rooftops in the search of Lord bug (What she called Adrien now) she suddenly knocked over someone. It was none other than Lord bug. What a coincidence!

"Excuse me! How dare you!" kitty said in rage.

"You still have courtesy, i see! Listen up, be a good kitty and give me that fake miraculous" Lord bug demanded.

"Come and get it if you want Lord bug" Kitty demanded back

"Lord bug huh? Nice name Kitty. Well then here I come" Lord bug replied.

LB (Lord Bug) used his yo yo to tackle KN (Kitty Noir) but yet, it was an unsuccessful attempt. Kitty tried the staff but she was just getting used to it. This fight was going nowhere.

"It's time for the lucky charm!" LB ordered as a piece of paper magically appeared.

"What a useless Lucky Charm... Hahahaha! Cataclysm!" Kitty ordered.

She ran towards Lord bug and destroyed the charm even before he could decode it. The fight went on. Soon there miraculouses started beeping. The two knew that they couldn't fight either of them without the power of the miraculous. So both of them ran off before the detransformed.

Lord bug found a small empty lane to hide. One of the places he used to hide in when he was Chat. He detransformed eventually as Tikki came in to his hands.

"Talk about a traumatic experience." He sighed.

Tikki was too tired to reply. Adrien noticed that. Suddenly it started raining.

"Talk about a traumatic experience" he sighed, again.

He covered Tikki with his coat and slowly placed his head near his knee, where Tikki too was gently placed. Adrien began to remember of his wife.

"I wonder how Mari is doing... I wonder how Plagg is doing?" He thought.

"I hope Marinette gets fixed" Tikki thought too.

Mari was trying to find a spot to hide, specially to safeguard herself from the rain. She didn't care the least about Plagg who was now tired from the battle. Plagg slowly floated behind her. Mari found a spot where she remembered she had hidden before when she was Ladybug.

As they went in Plagg requested for some food. In rage Marinette took him into her hands and began squeezing him again.

"Listen looser, I'm not here to feed pets like you, okay? Remember, you're here to serve me! If you don't do that and don't energise me I will not only end you but also that other kwami. Who was she again... oh yes! Tikki" Mari said holding his neck tighter.

"I'm sorry. ... aha...aha... I will en... energise you" Plagg replied.

"You're supposed to be addressing me as master got it!" Mari shouted.

"Yes... ma...master" Plagg coughed.

"Good" Mari exclaimed as she let Plagg go.

"Adrien where are you? Tikki? Please come and save me... save Marinette... soon! The power is over powering her and you have less time left... soon. I don't want to be her slave forever!" Plagg thought.

"I'm sensing a negative aura" Tikki exclaimed as Adrien rose his head after a deep sleep.

The rain has stopped and it was already morning. Adrien was soaking wet.

"Does that mean Plagg too is having a tough time?" Adrien questioned

"Yes! We kwamis can send mental messages to each other so I guess he's trying to send me one. A one that asks me for help... but I am... I am unable to connect because of Marinette's negativity" Tikki pointed.

"Huh?" Adrien was confused

"Listen, when there is a negative energy around the messages we try to send gets disrupted. For example when Nuroo tried to send us messages because of Hawkmoth's evil he couldn't. He was too evil , that's why we couldn't get a single word from Nuroo. Because Marinette's evil is just forming I can get a word or a two but not the entire message. And since Marinette has less time left Plagg will find it hard to send messages henceforth. Understand?" Tikki explained

"Yes. I'm coming to save you Marinette and Plagg. Just hold on! Tikki, spots on!" Adrien declared.

Adrien had less than 24 hours left, but little did he no that he had time lesser than he had imagined. How? Well let's say it's Master Fu's fault. He is 200, come on... anyone will forget in this age, wouldn't they?

(A/N)

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did that last paragraph mean? To know I guess we will have to wait. And yes, I can't believe I wrote so much! Please do review. Until next time . . . . .

(/A/N)


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Hi once again. So, ya, I know. I promised that we will have our old Mari again at the beginning of this story. I'm really sorry if it took so long. Here we are in a chapter where the 2 sides of Marinette, our ever so fond heroine clash. Chapter 7,**

**(/A/N)**

"Plagg, claws out!" Mari ordered as she went out of her hiding spot to search for Adrien.

She started her search from the nearest spot, the Eiffel Tower. As she was climbing up, the memories of Chat and Ladybug fighting together slowly slipped into her mind.

She started to remember the moments she and her friends had spent eating Andre's ice cream near the Eiffel Tower. As she proceeded to the topmost level, she began to remember her nights with Chat.

The day both of them found out their identities, the day they started dating, and the day the finally kissed each other for the very first time. Memories were taking over her brain faster than a bullet train. She looked at Paris from the top. As soon as she saw the city hospital she began to remember the day the twins were born. She used to be so happy . . . just like Adrien.

She began to remember those little cherished moments she had with her children. The day they decided to name David as David instead of Hugo (upon Adrien's insistence) was still remarkable. The moments she used to play children's games with her family were the most memorable ones.

Her glance slowly shifted towards the school which she learned in. Lots of wonderful moments she spent with her crush and friends flashed back.

Suddenly, she lost her balance. It was Lord Bug. He had used his yoyo to take her down. Kitty Noir's mind was going to burst at any moment. She quickly tackled him and stabilised her mind. _Whoa!_ Lord bug was flat on the surface. Kitty let out a sound of worry but quickly hid it with a fake cough.

"Was that you?" Lord Bug questioned.

"If you're asking about who tackled you, then yes!" She shot back.

It seemed like Kitty was slowly becoming more light hearted but . . . how?

"Listen, Kitty, I don't have time to play games. Master Fu just called and told me that I have less time left than I thought. Apparently, since you got akumatized 14 years ago at around 3.00p.m. Its 12 right now. Huh! Why did i sleep so much? Anyways, i only have time until then" Lord Bug replied in frustration

Another fight began. LB was trying hard to get the fake miraculous from KN while she was trying to defend herself. This would probably be the longest fight they ever battled. The time was flying fast. It was already 2:45 and they hadn't even gotten closer to what they wanted.

Finally, Kitty decided to use cataclysm. As she pronounced the word she quickly dashed towards Lord bug. But . . . her attempt failed. LB dogged the attack which made Kitty fall off the Eiffel Tower. Lord Bug soon used his yoyo to rescue Kitty. He was broken-hearted to see the fake miraculous fall to the river nearby. It was 2.59p.m. Even if he went in he wouldn't be able to make it out in time.

Lord Bug didn't know what to do. He was going to loose the love of his life forever. For one last time before she fell in to the dark spell he wanted to kiss her. He walked forward where Kitty was standing in amazement. Only 10 seconds were left. He took Kitty by his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't want to let go of her.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two . . . one," Master Fu, who arrived on the scene with the twins a few minutes ago, announced.

Kitty slowly fell into his hands as she detransformed. Plagg too was lying unconscious.

"I'll take care of Plagg," Master Fu offered, stepping forward.

"Master? You're here?" Adrien was surprised, but at the moment he didn't care.

The love of his life was in his hands unconscious all because of him. He couldn't do anything to save her. He was a complete looser. Marinette was now going to be a strict mama forever . . .

Or so he thought . . .

Marinette slowly opened her eyes.

"Adrien," she whispered.

"Marinette?" Lord Bug questioned,"How did you identify?"

"Love. That's it I can say," she replied, standing up.

Adrien too stood up as he detransformed.

"Love? Wait . . ." Adrien was totally confused.

Marinette jumped into Adrien's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I . . . I'm sorry, Adrien . . . I didn't . . . mean to . . . I really had no idea what I was doing. Ever since after my pregnancy, there were nothing much happening other than a few scoldings. I first blamed it on stress or hormone issues, but later it rose into great heights. I'm sorry, Adrien . . . I don't know what came over me . . . I . . . I'm sorry." Mari sobbed.

Adrien was surprised. He calmed down his wife and walked up to Master Fu with her.

"Master . . . I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong to you too," Marinette told him.

"You did nothing wrong, kid," Master Fu replied.

He created some magical remedies, which made Plagg restore his health.

"Forgive me, Plagg! I have a faint memory of torturing you too . . . forgive me if you can" Mari pleaded.

"Look, Marinette, I'm fine. You may have done a little bit of harm but that was none of your interest. If you really want to do something for me... how about 5kg of Camembert?" Plagg questioned, trying to lighten up the mood.

Everyone laughed at his little joke.

"Master?" Adrien asked breaking the fun-filled atmosphere.

"I know, Adrien. You're pretty much confused. Listen, I am sorry, but I forgot to tell you something . . . Aah . . . Being 200 years old and forgetting stuff is really a shame. I'm still very young! Anyways, there was another way you could cure her too. It was by teaching Marinette to love again. I think she had a mini-tour of Paris, which made her remember some lovable memories . . . and your kiss was the perfect ending," Master Fu explained.

To forget something as important like this was, well . . . He is 200 years after all isn't he?

Lila, who was watching all of this drama from behind the scenes, stomped in.

"Am I going to get my humiliation out of you or what?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Mari was perplexed.

**(A/N)**

**So, if there is any confusion don't forget to ask me and yes I hope to clear all the confusions up in the next chapter which will also be the last one. The grand slap is on its way... Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be updated soon enough. If you do have any suggestions for me to improve this story and make the ending grand please do tell me. Please do review. Until next time. . . .**

**(/A/N)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**So here we are once again. Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would also like to thank all the friends I made during my this fanfic,**

**DearestMrlcarus (for helping me to figure out where this will go)**

**Undecided13 (for beta reading chapter 7 and 8 despite of your busy schedule in a short period of time)**

**[Please do check their awesome and commendable works]**

**And to all those who reviewed, followed, favourited (if there is a word like that! What I'm trying to say is for those who added this story to their favourite list) and for all the lovely readers.**

**Thanks a dozen once again as it is because of your support that I was able to write this fanfic...**

**So here we go, the final chapter of Strict Mama (sounds of trumpets )**

**(/A/N)**

"What do you mean by _your part of humiliation_?"Marinette questioned.

"Look, Miss Blind in Love, you're husband promised to ask forgiveness from me in public for what he did fourteen years back for that fake fox miraculous I had, well . . . to cure you. Finally, today I'll get what I want," Lila informed Marinette.

"What? Adrien?" Mari gasped, looking at her husband.

Adrien shook his head in agreement, which shocked Marinette. How could he do such a thing?

"You are not doing anything to my papa!" David bravely stomped in, followed by Emma.

"Oh! If I do something to your papa, what would you do to me, huh?" Lila sneered.

"I . . . I'll kick you," David replied confidently.

"Like you'll ever," Lila laughed as she kicked David instead.

How could she? He was a little child after all!

Though Marinette was back to normal, her anger rose up to great heights.

_"Excuse_ me?! How dare you do this to my child?!" She raged.

"What's your problem? Huh? You hit them hard too, didn't you? And I thought you wanted to name him Hugo?" She said, pointing at David in an attempt to humiliate them.

"I didn't mean to . . . but _you_ did! Also, it was my husband's idea. And how dare you even think of doing this?" Marinette replied once again, her anger rising up to great heights.

_*Slap*_

Yes, she slapped her! Lila was on the ground, staring up at the raging mother in disbelief.

"How could you?! I mean, aren't you the cute, little, kind Marinette who doesn't even kill a mosquito right now?" Lila questioned as she scrambled back onto her feet.

"Listen, Miss Rosy, I may or may not have killed a mosquito my entire life, but if it comes to bite my kids, it'll end up in a fate similar to yours. We may have had problems with each other all our lives and I may have-I'm sorry-I HAVE stayed quite for the past few years. I never uttered a word against you . . . but . . . when it comes to my husband and my kids-my family-I won't let _anyone_ lay a finger on them, GOT IT?" She was meaning business.

Adrien too was stunned by Marinette's behavior, but soon joined in with her.

"I agree. You're deal was between me and you, so you don't have to get my children involved, got it?" Adrien added.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then I'll go. But don't think that I'm forever out of your lives. I need your humiliation!" Lila called as she stomped out of the scene.

As soon as she was gone, Adrien held Marinette's hands.

"I'm so-" Marinette tried to apologise.

"You need not apologize, Purrincess. It's not your fault. You should get some rest, after all , you turned out to be super mama from strict mama." He cut her off.

"No Adrien, you are the super papa. You rescued our entire family from the hands of the evil residing in me... simply... me! I wish I was more careful, I wish..." Marinette began

"Shhhhh. No more apologising, okay? Just take this to be a bad dream. Let's go home now. It will better for you, me, and our little children," he said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

He began to walk towards the stairs.

"Ummmm, Adrien?" Mari questioned.

Before Adrien could reply, Marinette stepped forward and placed a kiss on his lips while Master Fu was enjoying the scene. Unfortunately, Emma and David were oblivious about what was happening as Master Fu was available, covering their eyes.

As soon as they broke the kiss and Master Fu took his hands off the twins eyes, David whispered, "Finally . . . The strict mama is out of our lives!"

Once again, the Agreste family was going to have their happily ever after . . .

**(A/N)**

**Finally, the incomplete box can be changed in to complete! Hope you liked this chapter and this fanfic. I would once again like to thank profusely to everyone who helped me in writing this story. I know, some of the words in the grand slap had been altered, please don't mind it. (As they say, all spoilers can't be accurate!) (Please don't take it wrong)**

**I'm also kinda planning to take a break from fanfic writing. (Practically, school is starting and I'll not be able to be on the phone for much of the time) So I'll be on a break until August, maybe . . . I do have a few ideas for a new fanfic and I'll try to upload whenever I get a holiday. (I so hope that the government gives us a very long holiday!) I'm sorry if any PM's will be remained unanswered for a very long period but I will define try answer them.**

**Thank you! Please do review . . .**

**(/A/N)**


End file.
